


Lamp

by rainbowthefox



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: FNAF 3 - Freeform, Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Foxica, Gen, Sad, chica x springtrap, choxy, fnaf - Freeform, springtrap x chica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowthefox/pseuds/rainbowthefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the infamous Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria had shut down several years ago, the animatronics that played there had been put into boxes and sent to different buildings in order to be stored. Foxy and Chica wind up in "Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction", but only one of them are put together again; putting the other in despair. (Foxy/Chica. Requested fic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lamp

I felt the oil start to drip out from my eye sockets as my purple eyes were fixated on the lamp before me. His left eye popped out of its circular socket as it had been replaced with a light bulb. His broken jaw barely hanging on its hinges as the edges of it had been mounted on the wall behind him. The way he looked at me; his life nonexistent as his stare was completely blank.

I felt myself shake.

Foxy.

Memories of him flashed through my mind as I continued to stare at his remains that were mounted onto the wall. I could faintly remember him speaking the last words he ever said to me several years ago before we were all separated.

"I love ye', lassie."

The tears started to pour out from my eyes as I let out a sob. I wrapped my arms around my knees as I pulled them closer to my chest; the sight of the lamp starting to become blurry from the tears forming in my eyes.

I remembered the feeling of his arms wrapping around my figure to comfort me whenever I was down. Where we all lost hope on being repaired after we were brought into storage for several months. The way he used to caress my head; holding me close as my cries ceased within his touch.

I glanced back up at the lamp, which had been completely blurry from all my tears. He was always there for me...Why couldn't I have been there for him?

A few more sobs escaped from my beak as I turned my head to stare at the ground; the sound of my cries echoing within the room. I had several reasons to cry. All my friends were gone and torn apart. My last memory of them was when we were all placed in storage; standing alone on a stage that was surrounded by all types of equipment. I remember staying in there for a few days until some people took us and tore us apart. To the point where we were nothing but endoskeletons placed in separate boxes surrounded by our parts and limbs.

I looked back up at the lamp that remained mounted on the wall. I got off from the floor as I made my way towards it; the light getting brighter as I drew closer. Once I was near it, I then traced my hand along the bottom of Foxy's jawline. I felt the oil continue to run down from my eyes as I looked at the remains of my partner. If only he were here right now...

The sound of footsteps echoing down the hall snapped me back into reality as I glanced up. I saw the familiar outline of a worn-down figure as my purple eyes locked with gray ones. His eyes widened like they normally did as he tilted his head; his wide grin coming into my view.

I narrowed my eyes.

"You."

He grinned. "It's me."

I turned away from the lamp as my purple eyes focused on his. I asked, "What are you doing here?"

He didn't reply as he stepped into the room, revealing the rest of his beaten down frame. The holes in his body revealed the improved endoskeleton beneath him as many scars and cuts trailed down his face. His right ear was torn in half that revealed the multiple broken wires stuffed inside him; peeking out from the other holes that lined across his head. I felt myself stare at him. He always had been much more beaten down than Foxy was....

I glared at him. "I asked you a question."

"Oh, I know," He responded, his eyes half lidded as he clasped his hands together behind his back. "I just didn't answer you."

"Why are you here, then?"

"I wanted to know where you were, Chica," He said as his eyes traveled to the lamp behind me. "But now I know that you're just mourning a loss."

I didn't say anything as I looked back at Foxy. My purple eyes traveled to the ground as I wanted to frown. He took a few steps closer to me so that I was able feel his presence. I felt myself shiver. He always had this cold aura.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked; his gray eyes still fixated on Foxy. I gave him a look.

"Sure?"

"Just why do you care about him so much?" He asked as his eyes finally came down to meet mine. "You've been crying about him for awhile now."

I gave him a glare. "Why would YOU care?"

"I've never seen someone cry before," He shrugged. "You know, rather than the humans that come in here and scream their lungs out at the bare sight of me. But it's weird how you cry. You don't do it out of fear; you do it out of sadness. Why is that?"

"Because I have emotions," I scoffed. "Unlike you."

"Ouch," He replied, a playful grin coming onto his face. "That really hurt, Chica."

"It hurt because it's true!" I snapped as I narrowed my eyes at him. "You could have saved him! You had every chance to and you knew it!"

I felt the tears start to pour out from my eyes as my voice hitched in my mechanical throat. I stuttered, "W-Why didn't you save him!?"

He stared at me; the look on his face completely blank. I continued to stare back at him for a few moments before I sniffled, turning back towards the lamp as I continued to cry. After a few moments, he spoke.

"I had to make a choice, Chica."

"But why did you choose me!?" I asked, looking back at him. He hesitated.

"I didn't know who I was choosing between," He gave me a sheepish smile; running his hand across his head. "All I knew was that there was a box containing two endoskeletons with a lot of yellow parts. All I had was his head, Chica."

"I don't care!" I snapped. "You could have saved him! Used my parts for his body! Anything would have worked!"

"But then you wouldn't be alive," He commented, his eyes fixated on mine. I felt myself shiver at the thought of being deactivated like the others. I snapped back into reality as I turned back towards him, scoffing.

"Why would you care?"

He didn't say anything as he continued to stare at me. I shoved him; the tears continuing to pile in my eyes as I felt heat rise in my throat.

"Answer me!"

He didn't say anything as he continued to stare at me; his gray eyes widened in surprise. I let out another cry as I turned around on my heel, leaning against the wall next to Foxy. I nuzzled my head against his as I sniffled, wishing that he was there with me.

The animatronic across from me stated, "Things were meant to be this way, Chica."

With that, he then turned on his heel as he left the room, leaving me to snuggle against what was left of Foxy.

They always were.


End file.
